


Sirius Black x Reader PL- Nie mogę zapomnieć

by Feniksa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od kiedy spotkałaś Syriusza Blacka nie potrafisz wyrzucić ze swojej głowy myśli o nim. Poza tym posiadasz rzadki dar widzenia i nawiązywania kontaktu z duchami. Czy te dwie rzeczy mają ze sobą coś wspólnego? Czy Syriusz stanie się dla ciebie kimś ważnym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> W planach rozdziały tej historii miały być długie, miało być ich bodajże 4 plus prolog i epilog. Z tych planów powstał jedynie prolog i pierwszy rozdział. Przyznam się bez bicia, że ten fick jest generalnie zawieszony i czekam aż znów najdzie mnie wena na uniwersum HP. Ponieważ nie chcę pisać na siłę tylko żeby skończyć bo może to nie dać zbyt dobrego efektu. Ale nie mówię tej historii nie i chcę ją w przyszłości skończyć ;P
> 
> Druga rzecz to tytuł. Naprawdę nie mam pomysłu i będę wdzięczna za wszelkie propozycje :D
> 
> EDIT: Po pierwsze jednak mam tytuł, a po drugie fick już w sumie nie jest zawieszony skoro dodałam nowy rozdział ;P W każdym razie mam zamiar go skończyć.

Razem z Harrym i Hermioną znaleźliśmy się we wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Jak na najczęściej nawiedzany dom w Anglii nie wyczuwałam obecności żadnej zagubionej duszy. A miałam możliwość je zobaczyć. Dar ten odziedziczyłam po moich przodkach, którzy zajmowali się nekromancją. Dom jedynie wyglądał jakby z każdego jego zakamarka miał zaraz wyskoczyć jakiś poltergeist. Moja umiejętność była bardzo przydatna szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o dementorów. Dementorzy boją się nekromantów, bo posiadają nad nimi kontrolę.

Kiedy w końcu doszliśmy na górę naszym oczom ukazał się ranny Ron, który z przerażeniem trzymał w rękach Parszywka.

\- To nie pies... to animag!

Wykrzyczał do nas, a ja obróciłam głowę… i wtedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam. Był strasznie wychudzony, blady, miał zapadnięte oczy, a wokół jego głowy plątały się tłuste, gęste, ciemne włosy. Na sobie miał brudne zniszczone więzienne szaty, a na nich płaszcz w podobnym stanie. Wyglądał jak pies, w którego się zmieniał, zaszczuty, zdolny zaatakować w obliczu zagrożenia. Można to było zobaczyć w jego wielkich jasnych oczach, które mocno odcinały się od reszty wyniszczonego ciała.

Później sprawy potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Po tym jak Harry rzucił się na Syriusza wpadł profesor Lupin, a za nim Snape. Po wielu kłótniach i krzykach okazało się, że Syriusz Black nie zdradził Potterów. Ulgę dał mi fakt, że wszystkie złe rzeczy o nim były kłamstwami i był jedynie zniszczonym przez życie człowiekiem, a nie potworem i zdrajcą, za którego wszyscy go uważali. Zafascynowało mnie także jego zachowanie, z jaką pasją graniczącą z szaleństwem wykrzykiwał słowa. Była w nim energia, mroczna i posępna, ale nieustannie zwracała moją uwagę. Także nie można było pominąć jego krnąbrności, co było widać, gdy przekomarzał się z profesorem Snapem.

Ale skoro nie Syriusz zdradził rodziców Harrego musiał zrobić to ktoś inny. A był to Peter Pettigrew, który ukrywał się pod postacią ukochanego szczura Rona.

Wszystko się rozwiązało, wychodziliśmy z tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Widziałam jak Harry odchodzi by porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Biedny człowiek, widziałam jak wpatruje się w rozciągający się przed nami Hogwart. Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło, Harry miał teraz rodzinę, a Syriusz swojego chrześniaka.

Nagle wielki księżyc wychodzący zza chmur oślepił mnie swoim blaskiem. Ale przecież… w Chacie Hermiona stwierdziła, że Lupin znikał, dlatego, że jest… wilkołakiem!  
Wszystko runęło. Profesor przemienił się i był już całkowicie poza naszą kontrolą. Choć Syriusz próbował go powstrzymać było już za późno, zmienił się w psa i zaczęli nierówną walkę. Słyszałam już tylko psie jęki i warczenie. Byłam przerażona. Co najgorsze Pettigrew uciekł pod postacią szczura i nie było już żadnego dowodu na niewinność Syriusza.

Nie uczestniczyłam w późniejszych wydarzeniach. Słyszałam jedynie od Harrego okropną historię, w której on i Syriusz byli atakowani przez dementorów. Może gdybym tam była… nie zbliżyliby się do nich. Fakt, że Syriusz został po tym uwięziony w wieży Hogwartu i skazany na pocałunek dementora wywołał u mnie uczucie jakby to nade mną wisiał dementor, choć nigdy tego nie zaznałam. Spadł mi kamień z serca, kiedy później powiedział, że udało mu się wraz z Hermioną ocalić jego ojca chrzestnego i przy okazji piękne stworzenie, jakim był Hardodziob. Ta historia nie skończyła się tak szczęśliwie jak mogła, ale zawsze szczęśliwie.

 

***

 

Całą czwartą klasę nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Syriuszu Blacku. Wiem, że to było dziwne, ale w mojej głowie ciągle kłębiły się wydarzenia ubiegłego roku. Nie mogłam zapomnieć jego twarzy, słów i tego jak w krótkim czasie zamiast mordercy ukazał się dobry i niewinny człowiek skrzywdzony przez los oraz o tym, że nadal nie mógł wieść normalnego i spokojnego życia. Wpędzało mnie to w stan prawdziwego smutku.

Starałam się żeby moja mała „obsesja” nie wyszła na jaw. Dlatego niby z czystej ciekawości, co jakiś czas pytałam Harrego czy wie, co z Syriuszem. Opowiadał mi o tym, że musi ciągle być w podróży i ukrywać się. Wyobrażałam sobie jak w zimnie, samotnie pałęta się po jakiś okropnych miejscach. Rzadko bywały dni żebym o tym nie myślała. Cudowne jednak było, że mimo wszystko dawał rady Harremu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Było to wzruszające i piękne.

Za to w kolejnym rok… miał przynieść jeszcze więcej zaskakujących wydarzeń.


	2. Chapter 1

Czytałam, siedząc w starym, zniszczonym fotelu, który lata świetności miał już dawno za sobą. Nagle poczułam paznokcie Krzywołapa wbijające się w moje kolana. Kiedy już podciągnął się i zawinął w kłębek na moich nogach odłożyłam książkę i przesunęłam ręką po jego gęstej sierści. Pewnie zostaną ślady po pazurach, ale niezaprzeczalnie uwielbiałam kota Hermiony. Uwielbiałam także ten dom.  Było to Grimmuald Place. Spędzałam tu chyba najbardziej niezwykłe wakacje jakie kiedykolwiek miałam. Lubiłam przechadzać się po tych tajemniczych pokojach. Szukałam sekretów, starych, zapomnianych przedmiotów i kolejnych informacji o rodzie Blacków.  Bałam się tylko kiedy spotykałam Stworka. Było w tym skrzacie coś BARDZO niepokojącego. Zdarzało się także, że z jakiejś szafy czy szuflady wyskakiwał bogin lub bachantka. Wtedy odbywał się prawdziwy test moich umiejętności obronnych...  

Lecz co było najcudowniejsze… był to dom Syriusza. Czasami kiedy schodziłam pośpiesznie po schodach on stał na dole i puszczał do mnie oko, a ja rumieniąc się uciekałam do najbliższego pokoju. Tak bardzo mnie cieszy, że był z nami. Wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż ostatniego razu kiedy go widziałam. Zawsze kiedy widział kogoś z nas uśmiechał się, jego policzki były pełne, oczy błyszczące, a gęste włosy schludnie ułożone. Nosił też eleganckie stroje od których nigdy nie umiałam oderwać wzroku. Czułam się tutaj po prostu... szczęśliwa.

 

 Jeśli chodzi o rozplanowanie zajęć to ciocia Molly głównie zaganiała nas do sprzątania choć nie przeszkadzało mi to, mogłam dzięki temu jeszcze dokładniej eksplorować ten dom.

Nie jestem spokrewniona z Weasleyami jednak nasi rodzice przyjaźnią się od kiedy pamiętam więc traktuje ich jak rodzinę.

Ciocia dla mnie była zawsze przemiła jednak ciągle kłóciła się z Syriuszem. Współczułam mu, z kobietami w tym wieku nie da się negocjować… wiem po mojej mamie.

 - Ciociu Molly…?- podeszłam do niej powoli.

 Podniosła wzrok znad deski do krojenia na której z pasją walczyła z warzywami.

 - Słucham kochanie?!- uśmiechnęła się szeroko- Jeśli jesteś głodna obiad będzie zaraz… z resztą możesz mi pomóc!

 - Tak, tak… - wzięłam nóż i zaczęłam powoli kroić- Bo tak zastanawiałam się…

 - Tak słoneczko?- przestała na moment

 - Zawsze… jesteś bardzo sroga względem Syriusza więc pomyślałam, że mogłabyś być dla niego… trochę milsza? Wiesz… to jego dom i w ogóle…- zasugerowałam niepewnie.

 Tylko się uśmiechnęła po chwili i powiedziała:

 - Facetów trzeba trzymać krótko bo się rozpuszczą jak dziadowski bicz, kiedyś to zrozumiesz słonko.

 - Może coś w tym jest…- po chwili dodałam i wróciłam do krojenia.

 

Po chwili podniosłam głowę. W drzwiach prowadzących do wejścia do kuchni stał Syriusz. Opierał się nonszalancko o framugę i patrzał w naszą stronę rozbawiony. Mrugnął do mnie. Czułam jak policzki mi płoną. Chociaż… uwielbiałam kiedy to robił. Nogi się wtedy pode mną uginały. Nie było w całym Hogwarcie kogoś takiego kto tak by na mnie działał. Nie wiem czy powinnam się tak czuć, w końcu on jest dorosłym mężczyzną, ale… to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.

Wiele się o nim dowiedziałam będąc w tym domu.  Byłam zafascynowana tym miejscem, ale Syriusz szczerze go nienawidził. Jego rodzina miała obsesje na punkcie czystości krwi, a on był temu całkowicie przeciwny dlatego jego życie tutaj nie było szczęśliwe. Zrozumiałam dlaczego nie chciał tu przebywać. Podobno w wieku szesnastu lat uciekł z domu i zamieszkał u ojca Harrego. Z tego co wywnioskowałam Syriusz w latach szkolnych był niezłym rozrabiaką i miał powodzenie u dziewczyn. W sumie nie trudno było go sobie wyobrazić jako nastolatka. Tylko wyglądał młodziej, charakter miał taki sam. Swoją drogą, ciekawe jak wyglądały jego relacje z dziewczynami...? Nie, stop! Natychmiast przestań!

 

***

 

Pod koniec wakacji pojawił się u nas Harry. Dokładniej mówiąc przyleciał. Wszyscy bardzo się ucieszyli chociaż miał nam za złe, że nie pisaliśmy do niego. Hermiona wytłumaczyła mu, że to był wymóg Dumbledora. Zasugerowałam mu żeby lepiej pozwiedzał dom choć najpierw trzeba było mu wytłumaczyć co to za miejsce.  Jego naburmuszenie na szczęście szybko ustąpiło miejsce zainteresowaniu.

Zebranie Zakonu skończyło się i Harry mógł w końcu przywitać się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Obserwowałam z daleka z jaką radością i serdecznością objęli się. Przyglądałam się tej czułej scenie, kiedy nagle usłyszałam głos zza swoich pleców:

 - Znowu robimy maślane oczka do Syriusza?! Bo chyba nie cieszy się tak na przyjazd Harrego co nie, Fred?

 - Oczywiście George! Obserwujemy twoje westchnienia już od jakiegoś czasu.

 - Może eliksir miłosny na to poradzi, co ty na to Fred?!

 - Przestańcie, to idiotyczne! Poza tym… spróbujcie komuś powiedzieć, a pożałujecie!

 Bliźniacy doprowadzą mnie do szału! Lubiłam ich, ale dlaczego muszą być tacy… spostrzegawczy.

 - Oh, uważajmy bo naśle na nas jeszcze jakiegoś ducha!- powiedział Fred.

 - Nie bój się nie zdradzimy twojego… małego sekretu- zapewnił mnie George.

 - Dzięki- powiedziałam tylko, miałam ochotę ich zabić.

 Odchodząc uśmiechali jak zwykle przekornie, a jeden z nich potargał moje włosy.

 - Ej!- zdążyłam tylko krzyknąć.

 

***

 

Wszyscy znajdowali się w kuchni razem z członkami Zakonu. Siedziałam spokojnie czekając na posiłek. Nie przysłuchiwałam się temu o czym inni intensywnie rozmawiali. Ciągle myślałam o tym co powiedzieli Fred i George. Choć tak naprawdę, co ja sobie wyobrażałam? To było tylko dziewczęce zadurzenie i… czy mogłam cokolwiek zrobić?  Może kiedyś o tym zapomnę, ale na razie… nie potrafię.

Nagle podskoczyłam bo poczułam, że ktoś dotyka moich włosów! Obróciłam powoli głowę i zobaczyłam za sobą majaczącą zjawę w bladej szacie i czarnych unoszących się błogo włosach. To była tylko banshee Blacków. Inni potrafili ją zobaczyć tylko, gdy ktoś z rodziny umierał, ja widziałam ją cały czas.

 - To nasza „płaczka”… chyba cię polubiła!- powiedział do mnie Syriusz uśmiechając się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

 Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli się w moją stronę. Pasmo moich włosów unosiło się w powietrzu, musiało to wyglądać komicznie.

 -  Chociaż czasem zapominam, że ona tu w ogóle jest… dobrze, że nie słyszałaś jak zawodzi jest gorsza niż moja matka. – odparł Syriusz.

 Obawiam się, że to zrozumiała bo puściła moje włosy i ukryła swoje smutne oblicze w dłoniach.

 - Jest pięknym stworzeniem, a poza tym… chyba cię zrozumiała.

 

***

 

Opierałam się o Hardodzioba siedzącego na podłodze i drapałam go po piórach na głowie. Ten hipogryf był tak mądrym i wspaniałym stworzeniem. Wspomnienie tego, że ledwo uszedł spod katowskiego ostrza napawała mnie obrzydzeniem. Ludzka głupota i ignorancja nie znają granic.

 Spojrzałam w stronę drzwi które nagle ktoś je otworzył. To był Syriusz. Wszedł do pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na mnie z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy. Serce od razu zaczęło bić mi szybciej. Dlaczego tu jest?

 - Chciałem przeprosić za to co powiedziałem w kuchni- zaczął od razu.-Może czasem przesadzam z moim uprzedzeniem do wszystkiego związanego tym miejscem, ale chce żebyś wiedziała… że podziwiam twoją empatię, naprawdę.

 Byłam nie mało zaskoczona tym co właśnie usłyszałam. Nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło, że mógłby zwrócić większą uwagę na naszą wymianę zdań w kuchni, a tym bardziej, że mógłby mnie za nią przeprosić. Chociaż to przecież niewidocznej dla wszystkich banshee było przykro, nie mnie. Ale… powiedział, że podziwia moją empatie?

 - Przecież… nie masz mnie za co przepraszać i… dziękuję.- powiedziałam wpatrując się w niego.

 On tylko podszedł, kucnął obok mnie i Hardodzioba i zaczął głaskać go po głowie. Na jego twarzy znowu zagościł ten cudowny uśmiech.

Jak miałam zapomnieć o tym mężczyźnie? To było niemożliwe!

Jednak teraz, siedząc w tym pomieszczeniu i wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w sylwetkę Syriusza stwierdziłam, że nie… na pewno nigdy nie zapomnę.

 

***

 

Wakacje chyliły się ku końcowi i musiałam opuścić Grimmuald Place by rozpocząć rok szkolny. Była to dla mnie bolesna zmiana zwłaszcza, że „szanowna” Dolores Umbridge zrobiła w tym roku z naszej szkoły prawdziwe piekło. W tym chorym chaosie często uciekałam do lasu, sama lub z Luną. Tylko ona potrafiła mnie zrozumieć ponieważ patrzała na świat nieco… inaczej. Dzięki temu dobrze dogadywałyśmy się z leśnymi stworzeniami. Często karmiłam z nią testrale. Nigdy nie widziałam niczyjej śmierci, ale moje oczy otwarte na świat astralny mogły zobaczyć także je. Ich mroczne sylwetki które u większości ludzi wzbudzały niepokój u mnie wywoływały zachwyt. Były uważane za niebezpieczne co było kompletną bzdurą. Jak wiele innych mitów o magicznych stworzeniach.

Ja i Luna byłyśmy dwoma „szkolnymi dziwadłami”. Tylko, że kiedy ona w odpowiedzi na bezczelne zaczepki odpowiadała jedynie uśmiechem, ja reagowałam po prostu agresywnie. Nie obchodziło mnie co myślą o mnie, ale jej nie mają prawa krzywdzić. Oczywiście nie wszyscy tacy byli, ale mimo to nigdy nie byłam duszą towarzystwa, raczej trzymałam się od wszystkich z daleka. Prawie jak banshee Blacków. Blade widmo snujące się, zlewające z otoczeniem, ukryte przed wzrokiem wszystkich.

Tak bardzo tęskniłam za Syriuszem. Dokładnie tak jak myślałam zapomnienie o nim było niemożliwe. Chciałam wiele razy napisać do niego list, układałam w głowie słowa, treść, ale nigdy nie odważyłam się przelać je na papier. Moje żałosne platoniczne uczucie mogłoby wyjść na jaw, niczego nie zmieniając, a jedynie pogarszając. Teraz wolałam nie ryzykować. Może kiedyś kiedy będę bardziej…. mniej taka jak teraz.

 

***

 

Pod koniec roku Fred I George zaskoczyli wszystkich na S.U.M-ach. Niesamowity pokaz fajerwerków doprowadził wszystkich do skrajnej euforii głównie dlatego, że testy zostały przerwane.

Cała szkoła wybiegła na zewnątrz patrząc jak odlatują na miotłach. Wszyscy klaskali, śmiali się, ja także. Jednak kiedy odwróciłam głowę… zobaczyłam Harrego leżącego na ziemi, był blady, drżał, a jego wzrok był zamglony.

 Nagle poderwał się z ziemi i pobiegł w stronę zamku. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną znaleźliśmy go wchodzące po Wielkich Schodach.

 - On ma Syriusza! Voldemort!- Harry krzyczał w stronę Rona i Hermiony.

 - Nie pomyślałeś, że on chciał żebyś to zobaczył!- Hermiona próbowała przemówić do niego.

 Ja tylko stałam, ściskając poręcz schodów i wbijając w nią paznokcie.

 -„Syriusz jest w niebezpieczeństwie…?”

 Przez chwile zapomniałam o oddychaniu. Już mogło mu się coś stać, mógł nawet…

 - Musimy dostać się do Ministerstwa!- krzyknął nagle Harry.

 Nie wiedziałam co powinnam czuć. Miałam ochotę ruszyć tam właśnie teraz, jednak moja racjonalna strona kazała mi zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. Co powinniśmy zrobić?

W końcu postanowiliśmy dostać się do Ministerstwa na własną rękę. Dodatkowo wyruszyli z nami Luna, Ginny i Neville.

W samym gmachu ministerstwa czekał nas istny labirynt tajemniczych, mrocznych pokoi, a w każdym z nich czyhało niebezpieczeństwo. Musieliśmy stoczyć walkę ze Śmierciożercami. Nigdy tak się nie bałam jednak musiałam zachować pełną świadomość i gotowość by przeżyć.

W pewnym momencie znaleźliśmy się w ogromnej, ciemnej sali pośrodku której znajdował się dziwny łuk, a w nim było zawieszone coś w rodzaju kotary. Nie podobało mi się to miejsce. Wyczuwałam śmierć, szczególnie w miejscu w którym znajdował sie łuk. To była sala egzekucyjna... na pewno.

Później znów wszystko się skomplikowało. Zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy nie dając szans na walkę czy ucieczkę, byliśmy w potrzasku. Na szczęście szybko pojawili się członkowie Zakonu.

Kryłam się na stopniach prowadzących do łuku razem z Harry i Nevillem. Wychyliłam głowę i zobaczyłam Syriusza walczącego z Bellatrix. Nagle ścisnęło mnie w płucach.

 - On stoi za blisko...- powiedziałam tępo wpatrując się w Syriusza i w stojący obok śmiertelny łuk.

 Odruchowo wstałam i pobiegłam w stronę walczących.

 - Nie, stój!- krzyknął Harry, a Neville wpatrywał się we mnie ze strachem w oczach.

 Syriusz mówił coś do Lestrange uśmiechając się przy tym ironicznie, ale nie skończył ponieważ celując różdżką w jej stronę krzyknęłam:

 - Drętwota!

 W tej chwili runęła z kamiennego podium.

 - Syriusz! Nie zbliżaj się pod żadnym pozorem do łuku!

 Zszokowany podszedł do mnie, chwycił delikatnie moje ramiona i zaczął:

 - Co ty tu...

 W tym momencie zaklęcie boleśnie trafiło mnie w plecy i wcisnęło w jego ramiona. Zaczęłam tracić przytomność. Obraz przed moimi oczami zaczął się rozmywać. Czułam tylko ciepło Syriusza... o tak... był taki ciepły. Ostatnią rzeczą którą zobaczyłam były przerażające blade twarze wpatrujące się we mnie zza majaczącej zasłony.

 

***

 

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą ciemny baldachim. Przykrywała mnie kołdra. W pomieszczeniu w, którym była panował lekki chłód, a wokół roztaczał się zapach, który znała... to musiało być Grimmuald Place! Kiedy podniosłam się ktoś delikatnie chwycił mnie za rękę. Obróciłam głowę. To był Syriusz! Na jego zniszczonej przez lata spędzone w Azkabanie twarzy widniał teraz delikatny uśmiech.

 - Dziękuję- powiedział do mnie łagodnym głosem, a ja nic nie mówiąc odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jednak doczekaliście się kolejnego rozdziału! :D Jako zadośćuczynienie jest nieco dłuższy niż poprzedni. Wiem, że może mocno różnić od tego co napisałam wcześniej, ale to w sumie normalne jako, że piszę je w kilometrowych odstępach czasu.
> 
> Muszę przeczytać poprzednie, żeby sprawdzić, czy jako tworzą całość, ale w tym momencie nie mam już siły xD
> 
> Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że dobrze będzie się Wam czytało ^^

Szósty rok nauki był ciekawy, jeśli chodziło o naukę. W końcu przestały trząść mi się ręce na eliksirach, jako, że uczył nas profesor Slughorn, a nie Snape. Mogłam się nareszcie wykazać i dostać lepsze stopnie.  
Polubiłam eliksiry tak bardzo, że zostałam jedną z osób radzących sobie z nimi najlepiej. Pomijając oczywiście Harrego, który też nagle stał się gwiazdą tego przedmiotu.  
W związku ze swoimi osiągnięciami(taką miałam nadzieję) zostałam przyjęta do Klubu Ślimaka. Było to dla mnie duże wyróżnienie. Raczej zawsze trzymałam się na uboczu i nikt nigdy nie wyróżniał mnie w żaden sposób.

O tak, eliksiry były łatwe. Wrzuca się wszystko do kociołka według listy składników i problem z głowy. Niestety z innymi rzeczami już tak nie było. A szczególnie z tym, co czułam do Syriusza.  
Myślałam, że moje dziewczęce uczucie rozwieje się w niepamięć. Jak bardzo się myliłam. Ono z każdą chwilą, tygodniem czy miesiącem stawało się intensywniejsze.  
Pisaliśmy ze sobą regularnie. Codziennie wyczekiwałam niecierpliwie mojej płomykówki, która miała przynieść wiadomość. Ale te listy były bardzo… przyziemne. Syriusz pytał jak szkoła, ja mówiłam, że dobrze i tak to się ciągnęło. W sumie, czego ja się spodziewałam? On był dorosły, był ojcem chrzestnym Harrego. Poza incydentem w ministerstwie i ogólną sympatią nic nas nie łączyło.  
Moje myśli stawały się coraz bardziej pochmurne. Nawet Luna często martwiła się o mnie, co jak na nią było rzeczą niezwykłą, bo ona nie martwiła się chyba nigdy.  
Starałam się jednak spełniać moje obowiązki szkolne z należytą starannością.

***

W końcu nadeszła pora wieczorku u Slughorna. Szczerze… nie miałam ochoty tam iść. Wolałabym siedzieć z książką w swoim pokoju wspólnym.  
Siedzieliśmy przy okrągłym stole w milczeniu jedząc lody, które niemal wylewały się z pucharka. Obok mnie siedziała Hermiona, a obok niej Harry. Dzięki nim czułam się nieco mniej nieswojo. Na szczęście Slughorn przerwał milczenie i zaczął zagadywać członków klubu.

\- „Tylko nie mnie, tylko nie mnie!”- myślałam wbijając nerwowo wzrok w mój rozpuszczający się deser.  
\- A ty moja droga…- zaczął Slughorn.  
\- „Wiedziałam…”- podniosłam  
\- Słyszałem, że posiadasz niezwykłe umiejętności.  
\- „Co?! Skąd on wie?!”- ręce zaczęły mi się pocić.- Co ma pan namyśli?- spytałam nerwowo.  
\- Podobno jesteś szczególnie wrażliwa na obecność duchów.

Reszta członków klubu (poza Harrym i Hermioną oczywiście) spojrzała na mnie jakbym miała ich zamordować.

\- Tak…- zaczęłam.- Moja relacja z duchami jest wyjątkowo zażyła.- powiedziałam uśmiechając się krzywo.

Slughorn wybuchł śmiechem, a inni uczniowie również zaczęli cicho podśmiechiwać jednak wciąż wyglądali na ostrożnych.

***

\- „Skąd on wiedział?!”- nadal byłam wściekła.

Byłam już w piżamie, rzuciłam swoją wyjściową sukienką ze złością do kufra. Reszta już spała, powinnam się uspokoić.

-„Wiedzą tylko najbliższe mi osoby. Więc jak?”

Nie mogłam spać. Na pewno nie zasnę. Lecz teraz, co innego mnie martwiło. Położyłam się w swoim łóżku, patrząc tępo w ścianę. U Slughorna odbędzie się przyjęcie gwiazdkowe. Powiedział, że możemy iść z osobą towarzyszącą. Nie mam pojęcia, z kim mogłabym iść. Wiem jednak, z kim na pewno CHCIAŁABYM iść. Nie to głupie…. Jeśli zaproszę Syriusza może to źle odebrać. Poza tym… WSZYSCY mogą to źle odebrać. Chociaż Syriuszowi mogłoby się to spodobać. W końcu jest niewinny, może wychodzić z domu. Pewnie powrót do Hogwartu by mu się spodobał. Dobrze. Spróbuję jutro napisać najwyżej odmówi.

***

Siedziałam nad kartką w pokoju wspólnym. Po jakiś 15 minutach jedyne, co udało mi się wyskrobać to:  
"Drogi Syriuszu,  
W grudniu odbywa się u nas małe przyjęcie. Powiedziano nam, że można przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą. Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem..."

Nie, to brzmi żałośnie.

"Pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś odwiedzić Hogwart. Byłaby to świetna okazja. Zrozumiem oczywiście, jeśli odmówisz. Ale jeżeli się zgodzisz to bardzo mnie to ucieszy.  
Jeszcze tylko podpis i gotowe. Nie był to najlepiej skonstruowany list w moim życiu, ale nie wiem jak miałam to inaczej napisać."

Przez następne kilka dni byłam tak rozkojarzona, że nie umiałam się skupić na żadnych zajęciach. Jakby dalej eliksirów uczył Snape, pewnie nieźle by mi się od niego dostało. Myślałam tylko o liście Syriusza. A co jeśli nie odpowie? Może przesadziłam z tym zaproszeniem. Oczekiwanie było nie do wytrzymania. W końcu moja sowa przyleciała z odpowiedzią. Wyrwałam jej liścik tak szybko, że chyba się na mnie obraziła, bo tylko się otrzepała i poleciała bez czekania na swoją nagrodę.

Jestem zaskoczony, ale bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie. Chętnie odwiedzę Hogwart. Podaj tylko dokładną datę i miejsce, a na pewno się pojawię.

Czytałam list chyba z 10 razy, ciągle zastanawiając się czy na pewno dobrze go zrozumiałam.

***

Był już wieczór. Wracałam korytarzem do swojego pokoju. W miarę uspokoiłam się po liście Syriusza, co było dziwne zważywszy na to, że będziemy razem przy tylu ludziach. Szłam szybkim krokiem, kiedy nagle usłyszałam jakby łkanie. Dochodziło chyba zza starych drewnianych drzwi. Uznałam, że może warto to sprawdzić. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i zobaczyłam tam siedzącą na kamiennych schodkach Hermionę. 

Widząc mnie przestraszyła się lekko i wytarła szybko oczy.

\- Wszystko… w porządku?  
\- Tak… tak…- wyjąkała.- Tylko ćwiczę zaklęcia.  
Może po przyjacielsku powinnam interesować się uczuciowym życiem Hermiony jednak tak nie było. Mimo to przypuszczałam, że ono może być źródłem jej łez.  
Chciałam jakoś ją pocieszyć, lecz chyba lepiej dogadywałam się ze zwierzętami i duchami niż z ludźmi.

\- Chcesz może pogadać…?- szybko usiadłam obok niej, uznałam, że to będzie dobra próba okazania wsparcia.  
\- Widziałam jak na niego patrzysz.- powiedziała po chwili milczenia.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o kim mówię.- uśmiechnęła się lekko.- A poza tym, z kim idziesz na przyjęcie?  
\- Eeee…no właśnie…

Na szczęście lub nieszczęście nie udało mi się dokończyć, bo do pomieszczenia wpadł nagle Ron z Lavender Brown. Już wiedziałam wszystko.

\- Ja może już sobie pójdę…- nie było to najgrzeczniejsze zachowanie z mojej strony, ale moja obecność i tak nie zmniejszyłaby napięcia, które nagle zawisło w powietrzu.

***

Do przyjęcia u Slughorne’a była jeszcze godzina. Zaczęłam się ubierać w nową sukienkę. Chyba dziesięć razy przeglądałam się w lustrze by sprawdzić czy jest odpowiednia. Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że miałam wrażenie, że moja klatka piersiowa zaraz wybuchnie. Coraz bardziej zaczynałam myśleć, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Co powiedzą wszyscy, kiedy zobaczą mnie po pierwsze z dorosłym mężczyzną, a po drugie z mężczyzną, który był postrachem w świecie czarodziejów. Już wszyscy wiedzą, że był niewinny, ale wiadomo, jacy są ludzie. Pewnie nawet jakby Syriusz zaczął wszystkim rozdawać kwiaty i czekoladki i tak patrzeliby na niego jak na mordercę. W tym momencie miałam ochotę zrobić to, co zawsze chce zrobić… UCIEC! Wybiec z dormitorium i biec tak długo aż dobiegnę do zakazanego lasu i biec dalej. Jak najdalej stąd.

Z trzęsącymi rękami próbowałam ułożyć sobie włosy. W końcu się poddałam i zostawiłam rozpuszczone.

***

Nogi trzęsły mi się, kiedy szłam na obcasach. Umówiłam się z Syriuszem u szczytu schodu prowadzących do hangaru na łodzie. Widziałam go już z daleka, musiał przybyć wcześniej. Stał nonszalancko opierając się o murek z rękami w kieszeniach. Ta postawa dodawała mu młodzieńczego uroku.

\- Witaj- powiedział, kiedy podeszłam do niego nieśmiało. 

Od razu uśmiechnął się i uściskał mnie serdecznie.

\- Witaj! Pięknie wyglądasz! Prowadź, czuję się jakbym był tu całe wieki temu. 

Miał na sobie eleganckie szaty w kolorze bardzo ciemnego bordo. Wyglądał w nich świetnie.

\- Tak… chodź za mną- uśmiechnęłam się i od razu zaczęłam iść.

Tyle byłoby z „romantycznego” spotkania w świetle księżyca. Mimo wszystko wolałabym tu zostać niż iść na przyjęcie. 

Kiedy szliśmy korytarzami Hogwartu miałam wrażenie, że cisza rozsadzi mi czaszkę. Syriusz szedł za mną, zupełnie rozluźniony rozglądając się dookoła siebie jak gdyby był tu pierwszy raz.

Gdy dochodziliśmy już do gabinetu Slughorn’a spytał:  
\- Wszystko w porządku?

Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na niego:

\- Tak, a czemu pytasz?  
\- Jesteś bardzo blada, dobrze się czujesz?

Spytał o to tak troskliwie, że nogi się pode mną ugięły. W mojej głowie pojawiły się dwa burzowe fronty. Pierwszy- fakt, że zaraz wszyscy mnie zobaczą z Syriuszem i drugi- to, że nie mogłam przestać wpatrywać się w niego z zachwytem i ubóstwieniem. Chciałabym być teraz jak jeden z duchów, po prostu przeniknąć przez ściany i ukryć się gdzieś w cieniu. 

Postanowiłam jednak wziąć się w garść, bo jeśli już to wszystko zaczęła to muszę to skończyć.

\- Tak, chodźmy już to niedaleko.

W końcu stanęliśmy przed drzwiami gabinetu, Syriusz je uchylił i przyjaznym gestem zaprosił mnie do środka. Tam już wszyscy goście dobrze się bawili, nie zauważyli nawet, że ktoś wszedł. Pomieszczenie było bogato wystrojone zwiewnymi materiałami, a wszyscy goście byli bardzo eleganccy.

Stanęłam w miejscu jak wryta, ale Syriusz delikatnie dotknął mojego ramienia, zachęcając mnie żebym weszła do środka.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż wzrok wszystkich uczestników przyjęcia padł na nas.

Było dokładnie tak jak sobie to wyobrażałam. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nas jakbym wjechała tu na centaurze i ogłosiła, że jest moją osobą towarzyszącą. Może nie byliby nawet tak zdziwieni. Cisza, która nastąpiła, w mojej głowie trwała godzinę. Nawet Harry i Hermiona byli zaskoczeni, nie powiedziałam im w końcu, z kim przychodzę. Na szczęście Slughorn uratował sytuację:

\- Ooo, Syriuszu! Byłeś ostatnią osobą, której bym się tutaj spodziewał!  
\- „O, co pan profesor nie powie…”- na całe szczęście nie powiedziałam tego na głos.

Slughorn zajął się pasjonującą rozmową z Syriuszem na temat lat szkolnych. Rozejrzałam się, więc delikatnie dookoła. Wszyscy patrzeli na mnie jak stado bazyliszków. Aż dziwię się, że nie zmieniłam się w kamień. 

Histerycznie zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem, jakiejś przyjaznej twarzy. Zobaczyłam Lunę i już mi ulżyło jednak podeszła do mnie Hermiona z niezbyt przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy i zaciągnęła mnie za jedną z długich kotar.

\- Zaprosiłaś Syriusza?!- spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie… Zgredka… a na kogo on ci wygląda?!- nie chciałam żeby to tak zabrzmiało, ale naprawdę zaczynałam mieć dość tego wszystkiego.

Hermiona zapowietrzyła się na moment, ale zaraz spokojnie zaczęła.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?  
\- Nie wiedziałam jak.  
\- A powiedziałaś Lunie?  
\- Co to jakieś przesłuchanie? Połowa Hogwartu to moje przyzwoitki?!  
\- Pani Weasley cię zabiję…  
\- Nie musi wiedzieć, nie ma jej tu, z resztą nie jest moją matką.  
\- A twoi rodzice?  
\- Na brodę Merlina! Hermiono, zaprosiłam go na przyjęcie gwiazdowe nie biorę z nim ślubu.  
\- Ale…- zrobiła pauzę jakby szukała odpowiednich słów.- On nie jest jednym z uczniów.  
\- Przynajmniej ja nie kryję się przed McLaggenem- powiedziałam jakby od niechcenie, zakładając ręce na siebie.  
\- Dobra wygrałaś.

Lekko podirytowana wróciłam do tłumu gości. Jakbym nie była wystarczająco zdenerwowana to jeszcze Hermiona musi mi matkować. Gdzie jest Luna? Zaczęłam rozglądać się, ale nie umiałam jej już odnaleźć.

\- Nadal wszystko w porządku? 

Aż podskoczyłam. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przede mną Syriusz.

\- Tak… ja… rozmawiałam tylko z Hermioną. Slughorn dał ci spokój?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Pewnie gdyby ktoś inny go nie zagadał nie skończyłby wspominać starych czasów aż do rana.

Patrzałam na niego z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem i prawie nie usłyszałam łagodnej muzyki, jaka zaczęła grać w tle. Nagle na środku Sali zaczął się tworzyć pusty krąg. Szybko się odsunęłam by nie zostać na środku. 

Nie trzeba było czekać długo, żeby na środek zaczęły wychodzić pary, które delikatnie kiwały się w rytm muzyki.

Przypomniałam sobie, że stoi obok mnie Syriusz, kiedy poczułam jego rękę na ramieniu. W momencie, kiedy obróciłam się w jego kierunku spytał:

\- Mogę cię prosić do tańca?

Miał teraz niemalże chłopięcy wyraz twarzy. Widać było, że autentycznie chce to zrobić i nie łatwo będzie mu odmówić. W sumie, dlaczego miałabym odmawiać?

\- Oczywiście.

Delikatnie ujął mnie za rękę i poprowadził na środek. Kiedy poczułam jego dłoń na swoim biodrze poczułam jak czerwienieją mi policzki, ale starałam się opanować. 

Nie czekając długo zaczął prowadzić. Sposób, w jaki się poruszaliśmy był bardzo subtelny, lecz mimo to Syriusz był zdecydowanym tancerzem. Nie wiem, czemu jego postawa idealnego gentelmana tak mnie dziwiła. Czego się spodziewałam, że pobyt w Azkabanie wynaturzył go w tak okropny sposób, że nie byłby w stanie delikatnie traktować kobiety? Skarciłam się za te okropne myśli i nagle rozejrzałam się dookoła. 

Nie tylko ci, którzy nie stańczyli, ale także osoby na parkiecie przyglądały się nam wzrokiem z jednej strony badawczym, a z drugiej pogardliwym. Poczułam jak się spinam.

\- Wszyscy się patrzą- powiedziałam.  
\- Niech patrzą.

Odpowiedział z taką pewnością siebie i obojętnością, że po chwili przestałam się martwić. Szczególnie, kiedy uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze jak zawsze. 

To było naprawdę magiczne. Widziałam tylko Syriusza. Jego żywe oczy na jego zmęczonej twarzy. Już nic nie mogło oderwać mnie od tej cudownej chwili.

***

\- Dziękuję ci- powiedział Syriusz.

Przyjęcie już się skończyło, a my staliśmy na dziecińcu.

\- To ja tobie dziękuję… szczerze, gdyby nie ty nie miałabym, z kim iść.

Zaśmiał się cicho, brzmiało to jak parsknięcie psa.

\- Na pewno ogląda się za tobą masa chłopców.

Nie wiedziałam, czy miało to być pocieszające, czy naprawdę tak uważał.

Chwilę milczeliśmy.

\- Naprawdę… od dawna nie czułem się tak… normalnie.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

\- Wiesz… przez ostatni czas nie mogłem liczyć na zbyt wiele rozrywek.- mówiąc to spojrzał smutno w przestrzeń.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, co powiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, że pomogłam ci… poczuć się… lepiej.

Znowu uśmiechnął się i po chwili wahania pogłaskał mnie wierzchem dłoni po policzku.


End file.
